Inception
by Not The Only Male Klainer
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots exploring various ways in which the universe could implode because of Klaine. Warning: Paradoxes. Klaine. Kurt. Blaine. Includes OCs by Keitorin Asthore and Hyrew. Originally published in "The Intricacies of Glee Relationships". CRACK.
1. Blaineception

**Blaineception**

**Rating:** T

**OC Disclaimer: **Zachary Harrison Ford and Frances Meghan Ford are original characters invented by Keitorin Asthore (redbullandcupcakebatter on Tumblr). The name "Zachary Blaine Anderson" is also the property of Keitorin Asthore.

**Warnings: **Merciless, Gratuitous Crack. Character Death: Every character in the gleeverse.

**Synopsis:** Blaine picks up his nephew and universe is destroyed.

**PROMPT: **Sort of. I had a daydream. This Tumblr ask sums it up:

_ME: I just had another daydream about your OCs... and it was complete crack... Blaine picked up his nephew for the first time and a hole opened in the universe because they turned out to be the same person because Zachary travelled back in time to become Blaine so that the Andersons don't find out that Blaine got into an accident and died._

_CAITLIN: BLAINECEPTION!_

**A/N: IMPORTANT TO UNDERSTAND FOR THIS FIC: Blaine's full name is Zachary Blaine Anderson. He has a sister called Frances Meghan Ford (née Anderson), and she has a son named Zachary Harrison Ford (seriously - she was still high on the epidural).**

* * *

"Hey Babbie, come over here and hold your little nephew?" Francey called across the room. Blaine pulled his face, and reluctantly took Zach from his sister's arms.

"I just have a bad feeling about this, Fran-"

The room was filled with a blinding light and a second later, the Zacharys found themselves surrounded by pure white and nothing else.

"Wow. I was right."

_"INDEED YOU WERE" _a booming voice came clear through the nothingness, as dramatic music started up in the background

_"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU DESTROYED THE UNIVERSE."_

"Huh?" Zach raised a scalene eyebrow.

"Huh?" Blaine raised a scalene eyebrow.

_"WHEN HE WAS SIX MONTHS OLD, THE ORIGINAL ZACHARY BLAINE ANDERSON WAS KILLED IN A CAR ACCIDENT AFTER HIS MOTHER LEFT THE FRONT DOOR OPEN. WHEN HIS NEPHEW FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS, HE TAKES IT UPON HIMSELF TO USE BRITTANY'S TIME MACHINE TO TRAVEL BACK IN TIME AND TAKE HIS PLACE - "_

"Wait! Hold up!" Blaine cut in, and the dramatic music halted along with the voice. "How does Zachy find out about this?"

"I TOLD HIM"

"Right, and how does he then act on it?"

"I INVENT A NEW UNIVERSE, AND PUT YOU... BACK..."

"I DIDN'T REALLY THINK THIS THROUGH."

"No, you didn't. What about the ontological paradoxes this causes."

"... GOODBYE ZACHARYS, THIS WAS A DREADFUL MISTAKE."

Francey's room faded slowly back into existence.

"Ooh look - they're coming back!"

"BABBIE AND BABY!" Francey launched herself at the Zacharys. "WHERE DID YOU GO?"

Blaine shrugged slightly.

"I told you something bad would happen." He offered lamely.

* * *

**So, that happened too.**


	2. Klaineception

**Klaineception**

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: **Merciless, Gratuitous Crack. Character Death: Every character in the gleeverse.

**Synopsis:** Kurt and Blaine pick up their present, and the universe is ripped asunder.

**PROMPT: **Sort of.

_222: EVERYONE SHOULD HAVE A BABY KLAINE_

_Me: EVEN KLAINE SHOULD HAVE A BABY KLAINE_  
_KLAINECEPTION!_

* * *

"And the last present is from... 'The former Dalton Academy Warblers'." Blaine announced, bouncing on his heels as he picked it up from the table.

"Wow! They really didn't need to get us a present! Oooh Blaine! Open it!"

Blaine tore the wrapping paper off in record time, and threw the box into Kurt's hands. His husband pulled open the lid of the box, and they both looked over the rim.

Inside, they found two dolls, who looked exactly like the newlyweds.

Carefully, Kurt and Blaine each took their respective counterparts and lifted them into their arms.

"Aww, Blaine... they're like miniature version of u-.."

Before Kurt could complete his sentence, the room tore into pieces, and a blinding white light split through the room. Everything started to melt around them, and the light subsided as a pure black of blackest black replaced it.

"I think they might actually have been miniature versions of us, babe." Blaine's voice echoed through the empty space: the last thing ever to be said as the world disappeared from existence.

* * *

**So, that happened.**


	3. MOVING TO AO3

**NOT THE ONLY MALE KLAINER IS MOVING TO AO3**

**You can find me under the Pseuds ATMarsden, ATMarsden95 and Not The Only Male Klainer on Archive Of Our Own.**

**All of my stories (barring Betting Society and Family) have been transferred across, and any updates will be over there.**

**The only update I can see in the future as being over here will be the epilogue to Gathering Blessings.**

**I look forward to seeing you over there.**

**I was going to send messages to each of my followers, but there are about 80 messages I'd have to send, and FFn doesn't allow messages with mostly the same content, so...**

**Sorry, guys.**

**Thank you,**

**Andrew.**

**(Sorry Isobel, I'll send you more details by email shortly)**


End file.
